sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Karate Guard
|writer=Joseph Barbera |animator=Spike Brandt Dave Brewster Tony Cervone Michael Nickelson Barry O'Donahue Wendy Perdue Jeff Siergey |voice_actor=Spike Brandt Keone Young Tony Cervone |musician=Michael Giacchino |producer=Joseph Barbera Sam Register Sander Schwartz Spike Brandt Tony Cervone |studio=Turner Entertainment Co. |distributor=Warner Bros. Animation |release_date= |color_process=Technicolor |channel= Cartoon Network |runtime=8:00 |preceded_by=''The Mansion Cat'' |followed_by=''Tom and Jerry: A Fundraising Adventure'' |movie_language=English }} The Karate Guard is a 2005 American one-reel animated cartoon and the 164th Tom and Jerry short. Directed by Joseph Barbera (Tom and Jerry co-creator and founder of Hanna-Barbera) and Spike Brandt, The Karate Guard was the last Tom and Jerry cartoon to be written, co-storyboarded, co-directed and co-produced by Joseph Barbera before his death on December 18, 2006. It had a limited theatrical release in cinemas throughout Los Angeles on September 27, 2005 and had its television premiere on Cartoon Network on ."Academy Award-Winning Cat and Mouse Duo Celebrate 65 Years of Entertaining Audiences; Animation Legend Joseph Barbera Directs New Tom and Jerry Theatrical Short ``The KarateGuard,`` Premiering on Cartoon Network Friday, January 27, 2006""Tom & Jerry's KarateGuard coming to Cartoon Network" Plot The short starts outside of Tom and Jerry's house and then cuts to Tom taking a nap but is suddenly awoken by Jerry. To check what the noise is coming from, Tom peeks through Jerry's mouse hole to find Jerry (dressed in a karate gi complete with a black belt) practicing karate with a punching bag resembling Tom. After Jerry finishes training his spiritual mentor who is a ghost-like figure, appears and asks him if he's ready to take on Tom to which Jerry agrees. After Jerry walks out of his hole he sees Tom at the end of a hallway and becomes afraid of him until Tom starts to mock Jerry and laughs at the thought of Jerry defeating him. Jerry then decides to go and fight Tom to which Tom pulls out a flyswatter and hits Jerry with it multiple times then slingshots him with the flyswatter back to his hole where he runs into one of his walls. Jerry's spiritual mentor appears again and gives Jerry a gong to ring that summons a "Karate Guard" named Momo-sumo (played by Spike) to aid him whenever he needs help. The remainder of the short deals with Tom's attempts to catch Jerry but does not know about Spike first. As soon as Jerry rings the gong, Spike sticks out his arm as Tom yelps and spins. He is then tied to a lawnmower and is launched into a garbage truck. In the next scene, Jerry is seen sitting on a plate, eating cheese and Tom tries again. He grabs Jerry through the open kitchen window. Jerry struggles to free his hands. Spike comes and chops Tom's backside. Tom yelps quickly, puts Jerry back and falls to the ground. When Tom puts pillow-like earmuffs on Spike, he dings to show Jerry that his guard can't hear his gong. After Tom dings the gong close to Spike's ear, Spike wakens and shoots Tom into the air. Tom yells in fear and claws the roof he landed on. it doesn't work and he is teetering on the gutter's edge. Tom does a quick salute and falls. Then Tom takes a giant leap and lands on the roof. Tom, who was shaking in fear, heaves a sigh of relief. Jerry does everything he can to anger Tom, including making funny faces, showing him his (underwear-clad) buttocks, etc. It works and the chase is off again. They run down the street into a toy store where Jerry hides in a toy airplane. Jerry turns it on, pilots it, and scalps Tom's head and then shaves Tom's body with the propeller. As soon as Tom's fur comes back the chase starts again. He gets into a larger toy airplane, chases Jerry's plane in a dogfight-like chase and is shredding Jerry's plane with his propeller. Jerry gongs for Spike and Tom slams into Spike's chest, causing him (Tom) to disintegrate. Spike sweeps him up and throws him in a trash can. A panicked Tom calls an exterminator, Butch, along with three more cats to remove Spike from the household. They do nothing more than fire paintballs at Spike, who is thrown by the force into the swimming pool; Tom then breaks out laughing. However, Spike then grabs Tom and squashes him into a bowling ball which he uses to, literally, strike the cats out of the garden. In the final scene, Jerry and dog Spike are watching TV (which is showing the battered exterminator cats with Butch cat opening his mouth and catching all his fallen teeth with his right hand) and eating popcorn, leading to Spike eating the whole popcorn and making Jerry ring the gong, but instead of a man, there is Tom, who arrives to bring more popcorn to Jerry and Spike and to kiss Spike's feet. The short draws to a close with Jerry happily diving into the popcorn and munching it. Availability The Karate Guard is available as a bonus short on the DVDs Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Volume 3 and Tom and Jerry Deluxe Anniversary Collection. Voice cast * Keone Young as Ancient Wise One * Spike Brandt as Tom * Tony Cervone as Butch See also *List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions *Tom and Jerry filmography References External links * * Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:2005 short films Category:2005 animated films Category:American animated short films Category:American short films Category:American martial arts films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt Category:Films produced by Joseph Barbera Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about cats Category:Animated films about cats Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Films about dogs Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Films set in 2005 Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated short films